l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden Heart of Iuchiban
Hidden Heart of Iuchiban was kept in an iron box, to protect Iuchiban's immortality. The powerful item was the center of the Iuchiban's power and long life. Removing the Heart Iuchiban used the gaijin Ceremony of the Hidden Heart to remove his own heart, the process making him a Khadi. He would exist for eternity as long as his heart remained intact, so keeping the heart hidden was Iuchiban's priority. Legend of the Burning Sands CCG (Rulebook Story) He was not only immortal, Iuchiban was also and free of the price his dark magics usually wrought. So long as the heart remained far from him, Iuchiban remained strong. Enemy of my Enemy, Part One, by Rich Wulf Powers One of the known powers was the capability to overwhelm the target's will and became a puppet of the Heart's wielder. This power could be used with more than one individual at the same time, at quite long distance, and could affect strong minds as Otaku Kamoko or Otaku Xieng Chi's ones. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Spotted It had been spotted in the Miya Archives in Otosan Uchi, and in a Crane monastery near the Temple of Blood. Each time, the heart disappeared as quickly as it was found. Bloodspeakers, p. 29 Favored Servants The Heart sometimes was granted to Iuchiban's servants who pleased him, as happened with Jama Suru. Jama Suru In 1132 it was in the hands of Jama Suru, who used its powers to take control over Otaku Kamoko and Otaku Xieng Chi. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee In Phoenix hands Somehow it passed to Asako Kaushen, who was defeated by the Grand Master of the Elements Naka Kuro and Isawa Taeruko, being the Hidden Heart retrieved by them. Legions, Part IV, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kuro feared that if the Heart were destroyed, Iuchiban would merely become a servant of Fu Leng. Kuro instead took only a piece and passed it to Toku, who was not gifted with magical knowledge and was safe from heart's whispers. Toku placed the piece inside the shrine he arranged for Ikoma Hidemasa in the Hall of Ancestors in the Lion Clan lands. Way of the Wolf, pp. 10-11 The rest of the Heart was placed in the catacaboms of Otosan Uchi. Kuro feared that if the Heart were destroyed, Iuchiban would merely become a servant of Fu Leng. Legion of the Dead In 1166 the souls of the dead heroes was gathered by Goemon in the Legion of the Dead. Naka Kuro knew that the Heart would be instrumental in the defeat of the Third Rise of Iuchiban. Kisada the Fortune of Persistence, returned from Yomi with the knowledge where was the piece of the Heart, a way to drew the rest of it. Legions, Part XI: The Resurrection, by Rich Wulf Persistence, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban finds the Heart Iuchiban was able to find his heart in the catacombs within the tunnels beneath the Otosan Uchi. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Destruction The Hidden Heart was destroyed by Isawa Sezaru after he defeated Oracle of Blood in 1166. Iuchiban was killed shortly after. Enemy of My Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Known Wielders * Asako Kaushen * Jama Suru External Links * The Hidden Heart of Iuchiban (Time of the Void) * The Hidden Heart of Iuchiban Exp (Enemy of my Enemy) * The Hidden Heart of Iuchiban ExpCW (Siege: Clan War) Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai